Quick coins and exp.
With (among other things) premium accounts being removed, glitches being patched, and the reward in arena being significantly nerved, Pixel gun players may find a bit tricky to get. but I'm here with a method for getting and experience quickly. It's easy to execute, and you don't need any good weapons or armor to use it. Some people use this method and they are able to gain lots of experience (like level 30 amounts of experience) over night. "But what is this method?" you're probably wondering. Well, just read these easy steps, and you'll be leveling up faster than you've ever dreamed! Steps Go to Multiplayer (or tap BATTLE NOW), then select Co-op Survival as your game mode and tap on custom. This should bring you to a list of servers. then, instead of selecting a server, tap on the create icon. It's recommended to set the max players to 2 because 2 is the least amount of players there can be. The map really comes comes down to personal preference. Most preferably, people would choose the Deadly Arena as it is easy to rack up points due to the maps small size, despite it being considerably "medium sized". However, maps that are listed as "not very many players" or "no players yet" (such as Scary Pizzeria) are good choices too, as people are least likely to join those maps. However, one thing you NEVER want to do is put a password on your server. Although a password means no one else will join (unless they do know the password), you will not receive a reward, and your 4 minutes will be wasted. Now, you're probably wondering why this tutorial indicates a big fuss about people joining: Well, that's because in order for this method to work, you must be playing alone. You see, the point of this method is to repeatedly play rounds of Co-op Survival and get the top reward of 3 and 20 experience, and you will always get that reward if you are on your own, or at least reaching the first position however against cooperative player(s) (if they somehow joined), if there are others with you, you might not get that reward. but anyway, once you have created the server under the conditions listed above, you just keep playing Co-op Survival until some one else joins. if some one does join, then just wait till the round ends and create a new server! simple right? Or, at least, attempt to win one more match then make a new server, but making a spammed server name won't attract a lot of players. Anyways, create, play, repeat! Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: * Easy to execute. * No good weapons or gear required. * High reward. Disadvantages: * You might get bored. * Forced to take 4 minutes of slaughtering zombies. * Not many quests can be completed in Co-op Survival. this isn't really a disadvantage to the method, however having quests that are compatible with Co-op Survival would make the method even more useful. Too bad that's not the case though! Category:Tutorials